Devant toi
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Slash DMxHP] « Entre piques et baisers assoiffés. L’un public, l’autre privé » « Moi devant toi, je n'ai qu'à me taire. Plus de non dit ni de langue de vipère, juste ma langue jouant entre tes lèvres »


**Titre :** Devant toi

**Auteur :** dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **M je dirais

**Genre :** Un semblant de Song Fic peut être, Romance assurée, pas vraiment de Angst, Lemon également

**Pairing :** DracoxHarry

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JKR, seule ladite fiction est à moi. La chanson « Devant toi » est à un certain Calogero XD

**Commentaire inutile :** J'avais besoin de faire une petite pause dans mes révisions. Je n'arrivais pas à écrire la suite de UMNP. Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette chanson dans mes archives. Comme d'habitude, il y a **les paroles de la chanson** entremêlées à quelques phrases que j'ai rajouté. Cette fic n'a aucun but si ce n'est me changer les idées. Il y a un peu de narration sous la forme de POV pour une fois. Les POV alternent selon les scènes en règle générale, plus précisément ça donne : Harry, Harry, Draco, Harry.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ;)

Je rêve (ou plutôt je cauchemarde) ffnet vient de saccager ma présentation

Hum ... peace and love èé

* * *

_(**Faire, toujours, faire comme **_

_Si la haine était reine _

_Si notre amour était injurieux _

_**Ce qu'on fait quand on est un homme**_

_N'est pas concevable avec un autre homme)_

Nos regards s'accrochent au détour d'un couloir.

Moi en compagnie de mes amis qui se bécotent joyeusement.

Toi avec ceux que tu nommes ainsi, prêts à te cirer les pompes à chaque instant.

Je te lance un regard noir pour maintenir ma réputation.

Tu me réponds par un regard défiant, prêt à entrer en scène.

Ton épaule heurte la mienne et tu me bouscules brusquement.

Mon pied écrase le tien, tu esquisses une grimace.

Ta main glisse instinctivement contre ma hanche pour m'éviter de tomber.

Personne ne peut la voir.

Personne ne doit savoir.

Ils restent tous immobiles, suspendus à nos lèvres.

Spectateurs fidèles d'une nouvelle dispute entre nos deux maisons.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches, espèce de crétin »

Ta voix me martèle.

Ton regard sombre me brûle.

Tes lèvres sont pincées et semblent coléreuses.

J'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser et d'apaiser ta rancœur feinte.

« J'ai beau regarder partout où je marche, tu es toujours là. Comme un petit chien qui suit le moindre de mes pas. Alors ne vient pas te plaindre si je t'ai marché sur une patte »

Ton regard s'obscurcit à nouveau.

Ton exaspération est presque palpable.

Tu t'apprêtes à rétorquer quand les mots restent muets au creux de tes lèvres.

Ta main se lève rapidement et vient s'écraser contre ma joue, sans crier gare.

Je reste impassible, sentant la chaleur poindre sur mon visage.

Tous restent bouche bée, déconcertés par ton impulsivité.

Ron commence à s'agiter derrière moi.

Il meurt d'envie de t'affliger la correction que tu mérites.

Je le tiens écarté et m'approche de toi lentement.

Tu soutiens mon regard sans faillir, presque amusé.

Tu t'apprêtes à réitérer ton geste quand tes doigts se bloquent délibérément.

Ta main s'abaisse sous la mienne.

Tu ne parviens pas à lutter contre ma magie et murmures quelques mots en latin pour me repousser.

La magie blanche contre la magie noire.

_(**Les cris, les coups qu'on se donne**_

_Maintenir les apparences et les habitudes _

_Entre piques et baisers assoiffés _

_L'un public, l'autre privé)_

Le professeur McGonagall sort soudain de sa salle

On se sépare aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas écoper d'une énième sanction

Il est temps de rentrer en classe

On interrompt à là, notre petit numéro de force.

Sous les chuchotements hébétés des élèves présents.

–

Une heure plus tard, je sors de la pièce, plein de nouveaux sortilèges en tête

Ta main agrippe précipitamment mon poignet

Tu m'entraînes à l'ombre des casiers

Tes doigts frôlent mes reins

Tes lèvres se scellent contre mes lèvres

Avec enthousiasme et excitation

À bout de souffle, tu me murmures continuellement :

« Excuse moi. Excuse moi. Excuse moi »

Et déjà ta main glisse contre ma joue pour faire disparaître l'hématome

Ta bouche frôle la peau nue de mon cou dans un suçon

Tes doigts se croisent dernière mon dos

Ta langue se faufile à nouveau entre mes lèvres

Tu m'embrasses une dernière fois

Puis me repousses et repars déjà.

_(**Faire, toujours, faire fort **_

_Toujours plus violent_

_Toujours plus blessant_

_Réconciliations au creux d'un oreiller_

_Un sentiment contre vent et marée)_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les insultes fusent déjà

Tu me provoques en duel

Ta baguette au bois clair entre tes doigts enlacés

Leurs exclamations retentissent tout autour de nous

Un énième affrontement, un énième duel

Toi contre moi, moi contre toi

Un endroit désert, les professeurs semblent occupés

Tu murmures déjà un sort de désarmement

Et je le contre sans la moindre difficulté

Une coupure apparaît sur le haut de ta joue

Je te provoque volontairement

J'ironise sur ton incompétence

Quelques mots en Fourchelang s'échappent de tes lèvres

Tu n'as pas le droit d'employer la magie noire mais tu t'en moques éperdument

Commence alors un combat acharné

Aucun de nous deux n'a l'intention de céder

Tu me repousses à quelques pas et me fait trébucher

_(**En affaire, en corps à corps**_

_On se déchire, on se blesse_

_Seulement parfois nos lèvres dérapent_

_Tandis que leurs regards sont détournés)_

Bientôt les sortilèges ne suffisent plus

Le langage des mains peut alors s'avérer bien plus violent

Tes doigts frôlent ma peau et me meurtrissent

Le spectacle doit continuer malgré notre réticence inavouée  
Plus que quelques mois, quelques mois à tenir …

Ton regard se contraste de désespoir et de douleur

Mais aucun d'eux ne le voit car ils ne te comprennent pas

Nos deux corps s'entrechoquent dans un corps à corps brutal

Nos souffles s'enlacent et se délacent inlassablement

Une tendresse, bestiale et douloureuse

Soudain tes lèvres frôlent les miennes

Un geste furtif, insaisissable, presque imperceptible

Comme une délivrance.

_(**Attaques****, armures, châteaux forts **_

_Regard de fer contre émeraude_

_La courtoisie au placard_

_Et la haine peau contre peau)_

Rogue arrive enfin et nous sépare brusquement

Ils n'ont plus aucun doute sur notre rancune

Une haine illusoire mais nécessaire pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons

Rogue est furieux et nous reproche notre inconscience

Jamais ils ne doivent savoir ce qui se passe quand le rideau se baisse

Jamais ils ne doivent découvrir notre amour interdit

Un sourire satisfait fleurit au creux de tes lèvres

Ils ne devineront jamais la vérité sur nous

* * *

J'attends patiemment, 

Alors que les reflets de la lune se dessinent sensuellement sur le plafond

De légers ronflements retentissent dans le dortoir des septièmes années gryffondors

Un courant d'air traverse les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin et me fait frissonner

J'ai besoin de ta chaleur pour me réchauffer

J'attends que les douze coups de minuit sonnent, les yeux grands ouverts

Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant que je puisse m'échapper de ce mensonge sordide

Ils dorment tous paisiblement

Ils sont tous certains que nous nous détestons par nature

Ils sont tous certains qu'il ne peut en être autrement

Ils sont tous certains que ça finira tôt ou tard par une mise à mort

Je m'extirpe de mes draps et écarte les rideaux sans bruit

J'enfile le premier pantalon venu et attrape ma cape d'invisibilité

Je referme la porte doucement et m'enfuit à pas de loup

Ton dortoir n'est qu'à quelques couloirs du mien en réalité

Juste un escalier à franchir et Miss Teigne à hypnotiser

Je ne tarde pas à atteindre ton dortoir

Plus que le mot de passe à prononcer

« Sucre d'orge »

La porte s'ouvre et je me glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce silencieusement

Comme les gryffondors, les serpentards sommeillent profondément

Ma main caresse le velours vert du seul obstacle qui me sépare encore de toi

J'écarte le rideau et m'assoit au pied de ton lit, retirant ma cape

Tu esquisses un sourire et t'approches de moi aussitôt

Tu veux me dire quelque chose mais je te fais signe de ne pas parler

Un doigt posé sur ta bouche

Je prononce un sortilège pour insonoriser ton lit avant de reporter mon attention sur toi

Tu souris toujours et me renverses rapidement sous toi

Tu t'empares de mes lèvres comme tu t'empares de mon cœur à chaque fois

_(**Mais devant toi …**_

_Quand les lumières sont éteintes_

_Que les indiscrets sommeillent _

_**Je n'ai qu'à me taire**_

_Ne parler qu'à travers tes lèvres)_

Ta main se faufile sous mon tee-shirt et le fait disparaître instantanément

Mon genou remonte alors contre ta hanche et tu t'installes naturellement entre mes jambes

Tu mordilles un court instant ma lèvre inférieure, impatient

Mes mains descendent le long de ton dos contracté

Comme un besoin frénétique de sentir ta peau sous mes doigts

Tu te redresses soudain et m'attires contre toi

Tes lèvres ne peuvent se résoudre à quitter les miennes

Tu t'assois et passes tes mains sous mes cuisses, pour finalement les poser sur mes fesses

Je croise mes jambes derrière ton dos dans l'espoir de nous rapprocher toujours plus

Ma langue joue alors les guide touristique pour ta langue

Tes doigts glissent entre nos deux corps et détachent mon pantalon assidûment

Ta bouche descend le long de ma gorge lentement

Tu parsèmes mon cou de mille baisers

La température semble avoir augmentée brusquement dans la pièce

Mes doigts s'amusent entre tes mèches courtes d'une blondeur libertine

Tu retires mon pantalon et le délaisse au pied du lit

Tu me pousses à nouveau contre le matelas, t'allongeant au dessus de moi

Un léger murmure derrière les rideaux nous immobilise brusquement

Je retiens presque ma respiration par peur d'être démasqué

Le sort d'isolation n'aurait-il pas fonctionné ?

Tu écoutes attentivement avant de secouer la tête en souriant

« C'est Blaise qui doit s'imaginer en charmante compagnie »

Tu me chuchotes doucement, mordillant mon oreille

J'esquisse un sourire, amusé

_(**Et** **croiser les doigts**_

_Pour que personne ne découvre_

_Que l'amour et la haine sont intimement liés_

_Comme nos deux corps enlacés)_

Mes doigts s'insinuent entre nous et défont rapidement les cordons de ton bas de pyjama

Ton pantalon n'est plus qu'un souvenir quelques secondes plus tard

Je note avec surprise que tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtement

Tu souris de toutes tes dents, fier de l'effet produit

Ta main se ballade un instant sur l'élastique de mon boxer avant de s'introduire à l'intérieur traîtreusement

Je laisse échapper un gémissement au contact de tes doigts glacés

Tu m'embrasses tendrement et fais disparaître mon sous-vêtement grâce à un tour de passe-passe

Me rendants aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance.

Tes doigts se resserrent autour de ma virilité, responsables d'un léger gémissement au fond de ma gorge

_(**Plutôt que le fer**, _

_Je préfère l'or de tes caresses_

_La tendresse de tes sourires_

_La force de ta détermination)_

Tes lèvres caressent les miennes sensuellement

Alors que ta main m'implique peu à peu un mouvement de balancier

Tu recueilles mes soupirs amoureusement

Mon corps se consume lentement sous tes doigts

Comme un volcan en fusion, un glacier en hibernation

J'ai la tête qui tourne et je commence à voir quelques étoiles

Le bout de ta langue dessine des arabesques le long de mes abdominaux

Et bientôt tes lèvres m'effleurent et me déflorent comme chaque nuit

Ta langue sillonne mon excitation avant de prendre le relais de ta main

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement, au contact de tes lèvres autour de moi

Tu esquisses un sourire avant de me dévorer tout entier

Le plaisir est tel que j'en perds mon latin, murmurant dans une litanie incessante ton prénom

Comme le mot de passe servant à pénétrer mon cœur

Je ne tarde pas à me libérer dans ta bouche, exulté

Tu lèches alors tes lèvres et me fais un clin d'œil mutin

_(Car **devant toi, je n'ai qu'une envie**_

_Une envie insatiable de toi _

_De te sentir au plus profond de moi_

_Faire disparaître ce vide à l'intérieur de moi)_

Ta bouche prend soudain possession de ma bouche de manière farouche

Tu enlaces ta main entre la mienne et ondules impatiemment contre moi

Ton autre main glisse le long de ma hanche, me plaquant contre toi

Quelques mots en latin sortent d'entre tes lèvres

Mes doigts se mêlent aux tiens pour recueillir le lubrifiant

Tu hausses un sourcil, surpris mais impatient

Ma main retrace le dessin de ton torse avant d'effleurer ta virilité

Tu sursautes discrètement, le cœur au bord des lèvres

Je t'embrasse longuement alors que mes doigts se jouent de ton impatience

Tu gémis, tu murmures, tu soupires, tu supplies

J'esquisse un sourire, prétextant que la patience est une vertu

Tu me réponds que la vertu n'est qu'une facette de la débauche

Et tu t'empares de ma bouche ardemment, entrant en moi progressivement

Ma douleur se meurt au creux de tes lèvres passionnées

Tu m'embrasses amoureusement et attends patiemment que je t'autorise à continuer

Je me cambre légèrement et colle nos deux torses, déjà serrés

Tu commences à remuer à l'intérieur de moi peu à peu

C'est une danse vieille de plusieurs siècles

Langage du corps, ritournelle de deux cœurs, promesse à demi-mot

Nos regards accrochés, nos deux corps étroitement liés par l'obscurité

Ta main me calque au rythme de tes mouvements  
Tes lèvres ont comme un goût de paradis

Ton souffle caresse mon cou voluptueusement et tu déposes un baiser au creux de ma nuque

Tu intensifies doucement la cadence

Et murmures mon prénom sous l'excitation

Tes doigts redessinent le tatouage au creux de mes reins

Un serpent enlaçant étroitement un vif d'or

Tes dents marquent légèrement mon épaule

Et tes coups de reins deviennent peu à peu empressés

Tes gémissements se confondent avec les miens et nos mains se cherchent

Nos bouches redessinent les lettres de l'alphabet et mes jambes se croisent au creux de tes reins

Au sommet du plaisir, tu te libères brusquement à l'intérieur de moi et t'abandonnes au creux de mon épaule, fatigué

Les heures nocturnes sont rarement synonymes de sommeil, quelques heures tout au plus

Tes bras se resserrent autour de mes hanches et tu profites du temps qu'il nous reste pour te servir de moi comme oreiller

Mes mains effleurent ta peau avec fascination, tu es si beau que c'en est presque un crime que de te toucher

« Je t'aime »

Tu te redresses légèrement pour croiser mon regard épris

Et déclares avec toute l'effronterie qui te caractérise

« Et moi d'avantage »

Tu t'empares fougueusement de mes lèvres comme tu t'empares de mon cœur

À chaque fois …

_(Je veux juste **laisser le poids de mes ennemis, derrière moi**._

_Et seul mon ennemi de cœur peut me permettre cela)_

* * *

**_(Aller, toujours plus haut _**

_La prétention pour seule religion_

_L'amour en contradiction_

**_Assis, debout, faire le beau_**

_Petit chien d'un nom noble)_

Tout autour de moi sont assis mes « amis »

Les personnes qui vantent mes mérites devant moi

Pour mieux me poignarder quand je ne suis pas là

La table des Serpentard est pire que l'Inquisition

On te considère, on t'admire, on t'honore

On t'examine, on te critique, on t'accuse

L'important c'est ton nom, adjectif de ta prétention

Un univers ou le mensonge est roi

Et où l'on parle de l'amour comme un vice

_(**Trop lourd, le monde, plein le dos **_

_Devoir** aller, toujours plus fier**_

_Argent, Prestance, Cruauté pour devise_

_Ce cercle hypocrite me donne la nausée)_

Actuellement, les batailles font rage entre les disciples du Mage Noir et les membres de l'Ordre

Chaque jour, mon père me rappelle qu'à ma majorité, une marque infâme viendra souiller ma peau

Je deviendrais un vulgaire pantin, une marionnette entre les mains calleuses de celui que l'on nomme comme tout puissant

Je ne veux pas me soumettre aux intentions malsaines de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom

Je ne veux pas me soumettre aux exigences de mon père et suivre ce chemin tout tracé

Je veux juste être moi, Draco Malfoy

La seule personne pour qui je pourrais me soumettre n'est autre que celui qu'on m'a toujours appris à détester

La personne que j'aime en réalité

_(Insultes, blessures et punitions_

_L'amour comme châtiment_

_Aimer n'est pas crime_

_À condition que l'on respecte les étiquettes)_

Mais en ces lieux, l'homosexualité rime avec décadence

Mon père a déjà planifié mes noces jusqu'à la couleur du carrelage dans la salle de bain

Mon regard s'égare un instant sur la jeune femme assise à mes côtés

Pansy Parkinson, l'incarnation de la beauté idiote

Elle pourrait être une épouse parfaite, soumise et élégante

À condition, que l'on ne soit pas attiré par les petits bruns impulsifs et altruistes

Je me lève brusquement en plein repas

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi instantanément

Je prétexte devoir m'entretenir d'une affaire importante avec mon père, sous leurs yeux fervents

Je me moque un instant de la tenue d'une jeune Serdaigle et quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus

**_(Trophées, honneurs, phrases en l'air _**

**_Parler d'amour sans le faire_**

_Devoir courber l'échine à cause de notre éducation_

_Sourire toujours alors que l'on a qu'une envie : pleurer)_

J'entre alors dans les toilettes des hommes précipitamment

Un besoin irrépressible de fuir mon monde

D'effacer toute cette hypocrisie dans mes yeux mensongers

L'eau me rafraîchit mais ne me permet pas d'oublier …

Que je ne suis qu'un petit aristocrate stupide et prétentieux

Mon nom est un boulet que je traîne depuis bientôt dix-huit ans

Brusquement, je remarque que je ne suis pas seul dans la pièce

Tu es là, silencieux, m'observant tristement

**_(Moi devant toi_**

**_Je n'ai qu'à me taire_**

_Plus de non-dit ni de langue de vipère_

_Juste ma langue jouant entre tes lèvres_

Mon regard s'égare sur le reste du lieu pour vérifier que nous sommes seuls

Les toilettes semblent vides et aucune respiration ne diffère

Je m'approche de toi, à grand pas et t'embrasse ardemment

Je te soulève légèrement, impatient

Et tu m'entraînes doucement vers l'un des cabinets

Refermes la porte avec ton pied et la verrouilles par un sortilège

Tes mains glissent entre mes mèches soigneusement coiffées

Tu me décoiffes délibérément, chassant cette image de fils à papa ordonné

Ta langue caresse ma lèvre inférieure et s'insinue à l'intérieur de ma bouche

Tes bras se resserrent autour de mon cou et tu te presses entièrement contre moi

Comme si ta vie en dépendait …

**Simplement _croiser les doigts_**

_Et sentir ta paume contre ma paume_

_Nos mains s'enlaçant, se délaçant continuellement_

_Se griffant, se faisant l'amour au rythme de nos corps)_

Mes mains descendent le long de ton dos et effleurent la descente de tes reins

Ta main caresse ma joue de manière tendre et sincère

Ton regard est mystérieux mais impétueux

Mes doigts glissent sous ta robe pour se poser au plus bas de ton dos

Ils effleurent alors l'élastique de ton boxer qui ressort en toute discrétion

Tes yeux aux couleurs de l'espoir me rassurent silencieusement

Et tes lèvres confiantes me murmurent doucement :

« Il ne reste plus que trois mois. On a bien tenu deux ans et sept mois, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher »

Tes doigts épousent la forme de mes doigts et les entrelacent langoureusement

Ta langue taquine mon menton et caresse mes lèvres

Quand soudain, plusieurs personnes entrent dans les toilettes en riant

_**(Plutôt que le fer,**_ _je préfère le feu_

_Le feu de ton regard impétueux_

_Le feu de ta langue sillonnant ma peau_

_Le feu de tes reins sous mes mains)_

Tu baisses les yeux vers le sol et m'intimes d'en faire autant

Je devine tes craintes alors que leurs mots résonnent dans la pièce

Quatre pieds ce n'est pas très orthodoxe dans un même WC

Mes mains descendent le long de tes cuisses et te soulèves facilement

Tes jambes ne tardent pas à se croiser derrière mon dos, tu t'agrippes à mes épaules

Tu penches légèrement la tête sur le coté et scelles tes lèvres contre les miennes

Mes mains reposent à hauteur de tes fesses sous ta robe entrouverte

Tu m'embrasses lentement avec langueur et application

J'ai très envie de toi mais ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu

Tu ne sembles pas en reste non plus de ce côté là

À la manière dont ton corps ondule sournoisement contre le mien,

Je devine aisément tes intentions non prononcées

Les voix s'éloignent progressivement et la porte se referme silencieusement

_Car avec_ _**toi, **je n'ai qu'une envie_

_Etre moi et seulement moi_

_Dépasser la haine et l'incompréhension_

_T'aimer sans condition)_

Tu détaches un instant tes lèvres des miennes

Tes prunelles tilleul caressent mon visage pensivement

Tu laisses glisser tes jambes jusqu'au sol

Et fait apparaître l'heure par un sortilège précis

Tu m'embrasses langoureusement, légèrement sur la pointe des pieds

Au bout de quelques minutes, tu murmures d'une voix résolue

« Je t'aime Draco Malfoy »

Puis tu sors et quittes la pièce, sans un mot

Il est grand temps que chacun reprenne son rôle

La sonnerie de la fin de la pause retentit dans toute l'école

_Je veux juste **laisser** les faux-semblants **derrière moi**_

_Et** le poids de mes ennemis,** que j'appelle chaque jour « amis »)_

_**

* * *

(Je laisse l'or et l'argent à qui le veut** _

_La célébrité de ma cicatrice et de mon potentiel_

**_À d'autres, la sueur et le sang _**

_Je déteste ce destin déjà tout tracé_

_Je ne veux plus de ce nom de malheur)_

Mon regard se promène sur chaque individu présent

J'entends les instructions de Dumbledore sur les derniers événements en date

Ils écoutent tous religieusement ses mots pleins d'optimisme

Comme s'abreuvant de ses paroles

J'envie d'un certain côté, leur ignorance

Ils ne se sont jamais retrouvés face à 'Lui'

Leurs parents sont encore là pour les rassurer et leur promettre monts et merveilles

Je contemple pensivement le directeur de l'Ecole

La magie qui émane de lui me transcende sans hésitation

Il est bien plus puissant que moi alors pourquoi laisse-t-il un gamin de dix-sept ans porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules ?

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai survécu une fois qu'il en sera de même à chaque fois

Mes parents sont mes seuls sauveurs et mon extraordinaire potentiel magique je ne le tiens que de 'Lui'

Quelle ironie s'il venait à mourir par sa propre magie dépouillée

Ils ne me demandent même pas mon avis comme si c'était déjà écrit dans les livres.

**_(Discours semés dans le vent _**

_Confiance aveugle et entêtement_

_**Moi devant ça, **je me sens vide _

_**Je n'ai qu'à me taire,** rien d'autre à faire)_

Dumbledore me demande de m'approcher pour dire quelques mots sur ma dernière rencontre avec Voldemort

Mon regard s'oriente aussitôt vers les visages compatissants de mes deux meilleurs amis

Ma voix me semble impersonnelle parfois

Comme si une force à l'intérieur de moi me dictait mes mots

Je raconte de manière allusive notre dernier combat

Fatigué par toute cette mascarade et ces paroles en l'air

Rogue m'observe au fond de la salle de son regard noir

Il n'a toujours pas confiance en moi celui-là

Si seulement, ils pouvaient tous partagés son opinion et me laisser en paix

Oublier mon histoire, oublier mon avenir prometteur

_(Pantin de leurs revendications_

_Alors que je veux juste_ _**poser loin de moi**_

**_Mes armes de guerre_**

_Et m'enfuir avec toi, loin de tout ça.)_

La réunion touche à sa fin quelques heures plus tard

Dumbledore souhaite me parler quelques minutes encore

Il cherche à me rassurer à sa manière

Il semble si confiant en mes capacités que c'en est pétrifiant

Je ne suis pas à ma place parmi eux car mes dons ne sont que malversations

Je ne suis pas celui qu'ils s'imaginent tous, je suis juste Harry avec mes caprices et mes doutes

Tout le monde raconte que Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant, qu'il le prouve alors.

Hermione souhaite aller à la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre avant la fermeture

Elle aimerait également vérifier quelques informations pour son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie

Ron confesse à mi-voix qu'il ne l'a pas encore commencer

Sa petite amie s'en offusque et l'entraîne à sa suite pour le commencer dès ce soir

J'esquisse un sourire et les suit en riant

Ron fronce les sourcils et me qualifie de « faux frère » alors que nous pénétrons dans la bibliothèque

Je me dirige dans une rangée pour chercher un peu de lecture en attendant

Soudain, ta main frôle soudain ma main et tu m'attires contre toi discrètement

J'esquisse un sourire et remet en place l'une de tes mèches indisciplinées

Tu me demandes si mes amis sont là, j'acquiesce silencieusement

Tes lèvres effleurent les miennes dans un léger baiser avant que tu ne t'écartes

« Je viendrais dans ton dortoir ce soir »

Tu t'apprêtes à partir mais je te retiens encore un instant

« J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on quitte tout ça »

Un sourire se dessine doucement sur tes lèvres et tu me réponds, me volant un dernier baiser :

« Moi aussi, mon amour »

_**(Devant toi,** avec toi, contre toi_

_**Rien d'autre à se faire, **surtout pas la guerre _

_Juste** croiser les doigts, plutôt que le fer **_

_Espérer silencieusement que personne ne découvrira_

_Nos intentions cachées _

_Et nos baisers volés)_

D'ici la fin de cette septième année à Poudlard …

**_

* * *

Fin_**

Un OS bien long au final et un peu éloigné de mes intentions premières en fait

J'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre opinion à son sujet (commentaires, questions, désapprobations, critiques)

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic ;)

**_Voici les paroles de la chanson « Devant toi » de Calogero_**

Hum cette fois j'ai écris en écoutant cette chanson, je l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs :)

Faire, toujours, faire comme  
Ce qu'on fait quand, on est un homme  
Les cris, les coups qu'on se donne  
Faire, toujours, faire fort  
En affaire, en corps à corps  
Attaques, armures, châteaux forts  
–  
Mais devant toi  
Je n'ai qu'à me taire  
Et croiser les doigts  
Plutôt que le fer  
Devant toi  
Je n'ai qu'une envie  
C'est de laisser le poids  
De mes ennemis  
Derrière moi  
–  
Aller, toujours plus haut  
Assis, debout, faire le beau  
Trop lourd, le monde, plein le dos  
Aller, toujours plus fier  
Trophées, honneurs, phrases en l'air  
Parler d'amour sans le faire  
–  
Mais devant toi  
Je n'ai qu'à me taire  
Et croiser les doigts  
Plutôt que le fer  
Devant toi  
Je n'ai qu'une envie  
C'est de laisser le poids  
De mes ennemis  
Derrière moi  
–

Je laisse l'or et l'argent  
A d'autres, la sueur et le sang  
Discours semés dans le vent  
Moi devant ça  
Je n'ai qu'à me taire  
Poser loin de moi  
Mes armes de guerre  
–  
Devant toi  
Rien d'autre à se faire  
Que croiser les doigts  
Plutôt que le fer  
Devant toi  
Je n'ai qu'une envie  
C'est de laisser le poids de mes ennemis  
Derrière moi.


End file.
